Two Worlds Collide
by TriGemini
Summary: A Muggle Studies projects forces the Gryffindors and Slytherins to work together. Katie has to deal with Marcus Flint for 5 months in her house as part of the project. Will they survive, or die? Or will something happen between them instead.
1. Prologue

**Two Worlds Collide**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Prologue: Journal Entry**

* * *

**_How am I going to survive this term? Not only do I have to spend the entire sixth year paired with a Slytherin, but one of the worst ones of all Marcus Flint. Professor Dumbledore has completely gone mad for sure this time. Doesn't he realize what a punishment this is for some of us? Especially, his own house of Gryffindor how could he? He says it is to promote interhouse relations. However, this isn't even the worst part of the news. According to the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, every student in the sixth and seventh year has to take Muggle Studies and I've already taken that course. Unfortunately, I'll have to repeat the subject for a certain project that all the sixth and seventh years have to do. This is just my luck. Anyways, as I was about to explain what the worse part of this year is, is that every muggleborn students (like me, of course) will be required to take home five other students for an entire period of five months. The worse part is that the students in my group just happen to be Flint and his two lackeys, Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey. The other two aren't so bad, since they'll be my fellow Gryffindor mates, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson (their presence I can tolerate). I'm not quite sure how I'm going to survive five months with three Slytherins. Especially, with them being in my home with my family is beyond my understanding. I'm sure to go mad before this insane project is over, much less the semester. All I can say is that, "I Katie Bell, do not believe that this will be a normal school year. Something will definitely end up happening. That's for sure._**

_**Truly Yours,**_

_**Katie Bell, Grade sixth.**_

* * *

**A/N:** So what do think? Is it good so far? Please review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

This semester was going to be the sixth year for Katie Bell and her friends. She was also looking forward to it after the long summer she had vacationing abroad, not that it was boring. Still though, she had missed all her friends terribly, especially, from not being able to see them at all during the summer. Although, she did owl her two best friends Alicia and Angelina, even if it wasn't the same though. Anyways, as the summer came to a close Katie realized that soon enough she would be seeing them again and that's what mattered. As those few weeks passed, September 1st was already here and Katie was trying desperately to get her things ready for school. For one she'd been packing nonstop since five in the morning and she wasn't even close to being done yet. Since she still had to put all non-school items inside her trunk and wasn't even certain if everything would fit. It wasn't until she heard a voice from downstairs call up to her,

"Katie…breakfast is waiting," called Mrs. Bell from the staircase. In hearing, her mum's voice Katie stuffed one last thing into her trunk and prayed she had everything she needed already in there. After doing that she went to her door and yelled back down,

"Be right down, mum!" She then took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked all right. After straightening down her t-shirt and noticing her blondish-brown hair in its neatly made braid. She decided she was all set for everything and walked out of her room to go to breakfast. She wore a grayish-colored t-shirt that had a gold emblem on it, with a pair of denim jeans to add to the ensemble. Her hair had been brushed back and was neatly made into a braid that was tied with a gray ribbon.

As she skipped down the stairs to the kitchen, she noticed as she went in that her father wasn't there. So out of curiosity she asked her mother,

"Mum, where's dad?"

"He's getting your trunk from your room, and then he's going to put into the car", said Mrs. Bell obviously. Finally, after two seconds Mrs. Bell gave Katie a plate full of food.

"Here, I made you your favorite breakfast this morning, scrambled eggs with bacon, and two waffles." She said. Katie just looked at the plate before her. It finally hit Katie that she wasn't going to be seeing her parents until June again and that she was going to miss them while she was gone, too. After that last thought, she needed to know something from her mother.

Katie asked, "Mum are you coming to Kings Cross with us?"

Katie's mother looked at her with surprise "Of course, I'll be coming. You'll be heading off to another year at your school and I want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can until you actually leave." With that comment from her mother, Katie just smiled.

"Hello...hello...hello!" came a cheerful voice from the entryway.

At hearing this voice, Katie's smile perked up even more. It was Mrs. Danielson, the Bell's housekeeper. She'd been with the Bell family, since Katie had been three years old, and was practically like a second mother to her. When the elderly woman walked into the kitchen Katie jumped up from her chair and dashed to greet her. As soon the elderly woman, looked up from setting her stuff on the kitchen counter, she hugged Katie and in return, Katie hugged her back. The other woman began to laugh, as she tried to untangle herself from the young woman.

"Now...now my dear girl lets not forget I'm getting old. Besides did you actually believe that I wouldn't come to say goodbye to my favorite little girl?" said Mrs. Danielson to Katie, who in return just shook her head no.

"Come now, you must finish breakfast so you can get going." She said as she pushed Katie back towards the kitchen table.

After what seemed to be, an eternity Katie finished her breakfast and then went upstairs for one last time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Afterwards, she said her goodbyes to Mrs. Danielson and headed out to the car. Once she was outside the house.

"Do you have everything?" asked Mr. Bell, as he was getting ready to get into the car. Katie just nodded yes and got in the backseat.

During the drive to the train station, her parents were talking about making a trip to Hogwarts to see one of her quidditch games this year even though they had done so before in other years. Katie on her part was excited that her parents were going to take the time off to make plans to see her during the school term. Finally, her father pulled into the parking lot of Kings Cross station, where Katie instantly hopped out of the car and helped her father unload her trunk. From there she proceeded to walk towards where the barrier led to the platform of 9 ¾ where the train for Hogwarts Express would leave. After going through the wall with her parents in tow, she came to a sudden stop when her mother grabbed her to give her a hug.

"Be good this year and owl us when you get there alright!" said Mrs. Bell sadly.

Katie once again for the umpteenth time nodded her head and promised to owl her parents when she reached the castle. She than looked over at her father who was also somewhat sad to let her go, so she quickly gave him a hug and ran to put her trunk with the other ones. Before getting onto the train, she turned around and gave one final wave goodbye to her parents. She then got on and went to find out what compartment her friends were in, although she figured that they would be near the back, as usual. For it was always good to sit there. It wasn't too crowded with people and plus one always got more privacy, also. As she made her way to the compartments in the back, the train began to move, and with a sudden jolt Katie fell forward. When she was ready to feel the hard floor, Katie felt a pair arms grab her from behind and help her straighten up. After taking a deep breath, Katie turned around to thank who ever helped her. In doing so, she got the biggest shock of her life. Standing within an inch of her was none other than the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Marcus Flint. Her smile instantly disappeared and turned into a scowl for she wasn't expecting to run into him anytime soon.

"Be careful, Bell. Wouldn't want you to get hurt," sneered Marcus Flint as eyed her.

As much as she despised Marcus Flint, her parents hadn't brought her up to be an ungrateful person, for she did have manners and she wasn't going to let the likes of Flint to irk her into getting upset. Therefore, with much dismay Katie had forced herself to smile appreciatively and said in a fake amiable voice,

"Thanks Flint! You're a real big help."

With all that said and done, Katie moved on hoping to find her friends fast. After all, the last thing she wanted was to spend time in Flint's company. Finally, after searching several compartments, Katie came to find her friends clustered into one single compartment in the way back of the train. Sitting to the left were the Weasley twins, George and Fred, next to them was their sidekick in pranks, Lee Jordan, beside him sat Angelina Johnson, one of Katie's best friends, and the musketeer was yet to be seen. For Katie noticed that Alicia Spinnet was missing from the crowd of Gryffindors. After closing the door, Katie grabbed a seat on the opposite side of the compartment from Angelina.

"Hey! Where's Ally?" Katie asked curiously.

"Alicia is looking for Wood. Apparently she wanted to ask him about a rumor she heard," said Angelina.

"What rumor?" Katie was now even more interested.

At this, the boy's ears perked up and Fred answered, "It seems that there's this rumor that's going around the train, that quidditch will be canceled this year."

Katie was shocked at this piece of news, "But why?" she asked.

No quidditch this term it could not be. To have no quidditch during the school year is like spring without sunshine and warmth. It couldn't be true. For everybody would protest to that for sure. Everybody knew how important quidditch was to the school. Even the professors knew that it was a sacred sport. Hopefully Alicia would get back as soon as possible to tell everyone what she heard. Perhaps, there wasn't really anything to be worried about. Maybe like Angelina said it was just a rumor…right?

* * *

**A/N: **I own the characters Mrs. Danielson and many others that will appear later. Here is chapter 2 for those who reviewed last time. Tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Two Worlds Collide**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

About an hour into the train, ride to Hogwarts. Alicia finally walked into the compartment. She soon noticed a spot next to Katie and immediately went to sit next to her. Katie looked up to see her best friend sitting right next to her and was curious if she had found Oliver to ask about that suppose rumor. Therefore, she decided to ask,

"Alicia did you manage to find Oliver?"

At the mention, of Oliver Wood's name Alicia scowled at Katie and said in an indignant voice,

"The bloody prat said he was too busy at the moment to talk for he was reviewing quidditch plays. I swear that boy gets worse every year."

At the mention of what Oliver said, everybody's ears perked up. Everyone knew what Oliver was like, for he was the _'Great'_ Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not to mention, his renowned obsession for winning the Quidditch Cup, this had always been his life long-term goal since he became captain. What's more is that ever since he'd taken over the team, he had pushed the team very hardly into being 1#. Although, one could understand it for this year since it was going to be his last year. Not to mention, it was his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup while he was still Captain of the Gryffindor team. Furthermore, everybody knew that it also had something to do more with the rivalry between himself and Flint. Even though, nobody could understand why such a rivalry existed. Just that the hatred between the two was both on and off the pitch.

However, back to the conversation that was taking place.

"I don't know why I even bothered to go looking for him, since he can be such a git at times. It's obvious that he's never going to change, for quidditch will always be on top of his priorities. Perhaps from now until he dies," said Alicia crossly.

Both Angelina and Katie both looked at her and knew that Alicia wasn't too far off the margin. Because when it came to Oliver Wood, quidditch was likely to be the only thing that truly mattered, for they would know firsthand, since they were members of the Gryffindor team and they knew Wood all too well.

"Don't worry Ally, whatever it was you wanted to ask him it can wait until we get to the castle. Instead let's talk about something else, all right," said Angelina in an understanding tone. Leave to Angelina to try to make things a bit better. She always knew how to say the right things at the right moment to make things all better.

"Well what do you suggest we talk about, Angelina?" asked Katie curiously.

"Hmm…I don't know?" said Angelina trying to think of what they could talk about instead of something upsetting. Until she finally thought of something, they could talk about their summer. Therefore, she decided to ask Katie first,

"How was your summer Katie? We really missed having you around. What did you do all this time?"

"My parents and I went abroad this summer to the United States, where my father was going on a business trip. However, he decided to take us along with him. It was quite an exciting trip and I had lots of fun, also." Katie said enthusiastically. At what Katie was saying, the girls were curious as to what she had done while on her trip.

"Where did you go in the U.S.?" asked Alicia curiously.

"Oh…well, we went to New York City. It was quite an interesting place, for I've never been before. However, mum and dad had for their second honeymoon. Anyways, during the mornings and afternoon while my dad was at his business meetings. Mum and I would go sightseeing; shopping, lunch and we'd do other things, as well. Later on in the evenings we'd get together with dad for dinner and then we'd do other things with him at that time," she said.

"It sounds as if you had a great time visiting New York," said Angelina. At that comment, Katie just nodded her head.

For the next three hours, the girls continued to talk about their summers, while the boys just sat there and listened to what they were saying. As for them, they were busy themselves. Mostly they were up to something themselves. For the girls knew that they were either plotting against the entire house of Slytherin or they were planning some prank to pull on some unexpected person, which one the girls weren't entirely sure. Either way, they were all delighting in the peaceful atmosphere. When all of sudden the last three people that a bunch of Gryffindors wanted to see had pulled open the compartment doors. It was none other than the Slytherin's Captain of the Quidditch team and two of its members following right behind. For Flint, Higgs, and Pucey sauntered their way into the compartment that was occupied by the Gryffindors. At this, every Gryffindor in the compartment froze at what the Slytherins were doing, so they looked up at them standing at the slide door. For a moment, everybody was silent, until it was broken by one of the Weasley twins.

"Hey, Flint what's the big idea, can't you see that this is a private compartment that means 'No Slytherins allowed!' By the way, what do you want?" said Fred.

"Back off, Weasley, I only came here to look for that Scottish git, Wood. Where is he?" answered Marcus brusquely.

"Well as you can plainly see Flint, he's not here. Now get out of here," said Alicia in an annoyed voice.

"Or what…is a little girl like you going to make us," snickered Adrian. At this comment, Alicia in return just gave Adrian Pucey a withering glare. Not that he cared, of course, although, he seemed amused by Alicia's lack of enthusiasm on having them around. With all that was happening the rest of the Gryffindors knew that the tension was certainly mounting between Alicia and Adrian, and Katie fearing that Alicia's restraint wasn't going to last much longer against the remarks of the overconfident Slytherin, she decided to interfere in the conversation at hand. Therefore, she looked over to where Adrian was and said,

"Listen Pucey! Nobody here wants to really listen to you at the moment," then she looked over to where Marcus was and continued on, "As for you Flint! Why don't you do all of us a favor and leave right now. What's more, take Higgs and Pucey with you, as well. Since none of us really want you around." With all that said and done, Katie just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, so that they would get the hint to leave. Marcus who wasn't used to having people tell him what to do, just turned around in a petulant mood and stomped out with Pucey and Higgs following right behind him. A moment after the Slytherins had gone from the Gryffindors compartment. They all went back to their doings, until it was time shoo the guys out so that the girls could changed into their uniforms, for they were nearing the Hogsmeade station and soon the train would stop. That was when the girls realized that another year at Hogwarts was upon them. However, it didn't matter because they were looking forward to what the term would bring them. What they didn't know was that things were about to take an unexpected turn. Something that not even Dumbledore could have seen coming or what the rest of them would expect either.

* * *

**A/N: **I own the characters Mrs. Danielson and many others that will appear later.Here's Ch.3. Again, for those who have reviewed. Hope you enjoy it. Also, thank you to Queenofsprites, KaneKirsty, and numb-induced for reviewing the last chapter. 


End file.
